


Scenes from the world of the Potter Triplets

by orphan_account



Series: The Potter Triplets [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 09:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Previews of PT chapters and oneshots





	Scenes from the world of the Potter Triplets

**May 6,1995**

**A road near Stafford**

”Are you drunk,man?”, Vincent Rivers thundered over the line from King’s Lynn. “The Bywater shipment is late by a week,and all you can think of is  _Dudley_? When you get back,expect old man Grunninge hisself to terminate you.”

Vernon cursed the road and cursed that soon it would be night. His life was a shambles. Petunia was threatening to leave him. Dudley was starting to pal up with that dratted Harry and his siblings. And now Grunnings,the company he’d devoted nearly 20 years of his life to,was about to fire him. He drove on into the gathering evening.

In his state,he didn’t notice the Cortina until it was just about upon him.

**May 8,1995**

**Ashbourne General Hospital**

”Where am I?”

”Mr.Dursley! You’re awake! I’m Joshua Vance from Patient Services. You’re at Ashbourne General. A Cortina collided with your car on the A51 from Stafford. You’ve been out for two days.”

”Will I be alright?”

”You’re out of immediate danger,that’s for sure. Luckily you only dislocated both your shoulders and suffered a concussion. We’ve notified your wife,but she wouldn’t have you.”

”Well,that’s just too bad.”

”Your brother-in-law,Mr.James Potter according to my notes,will be here for you tomorrow.”

With that,Vernon sank back into sleep.

**August 1995**

**An apartment in Watford**

Vernon’s life had changed over the last couple of months. Petunia had served him with divorce papers almost as soon as he had left the hospital. He’d signed them with much relish as her solicitor looked on. He was glad to be free of wizards and their ways.

Grunnings had fired him as well. But that was alright. He’d always wanted to paint for a living. Now he could do it.

And what else could Vernon Patrick Dursley do with his newfound freedom? Dream!

And that is just what he did.

 

 


End file.
